


The Cat's Meow

by DragonousSenses



Series: Ishimondo Prompts 2019 [5]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Ishimaru, Curse AU, M/M, ishimondoweek2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-25 03:49:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21349759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonousSenses/pseuds/DragonousSenses
Summary: An unfortunate accident leaves Ishimaru in an unexpected situation...
Relationships: Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo
Series: Ishimondo Prompts 2019 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1540987
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46





	The Cat's Meow

**Author's Note:**

> The fifth oneshot for Ishimondo Week!  
* This Ishimaru is different from the normal Ishimaru so his reactions will be slightly different.

It had all happened so quickly. He had merely been making his way home like he normally did after school when he accidentally bumped into someone and nearly made them fall over from the sudden impact. Everything after that was a blur of pain and when he came to he found himself lying on the ground under what he assumed was some sort of blanket?

His body ached regardless and he opened his mouth to let out a groan only to tense as a low mewl came out instead. What was…!? Oh goodness no!! A frightened yowl escaped him as he looked down to see his hand or rather paw in front of him and he scrambled to his feet breathing heavily as he realized what was going on, his back arching as his fur stood up and his silted crimson eyes gazed around frantically.

This couldn’t be happening! How on earth had he become a cat of all things?! He… He had to be dreaming… This couldn’t be real! He didn’t want it to be real… A pitiful mewl came from the former hall monitor as he cowered inside his now enormous clothes and broke down, the cold crisp air only adding to his misery. If he hadn’t been so careless then perhaps this wouldn’t have happened to him…

After awhile though he knew it wouldn’t be wise to stay there and he nervously peered out into the dark alley before he slowly made his way forward, careful not to attract attention even as he stumbled from how unused to his new form he was. If he could make it home then perhaps he could figure out how to change back. There had to be something he could do about it… right? He certainly hoped so…

He hadn’t gone terribly far before he heard footsteps approaching though and he scrambled to hide the best that he could only to tumble over a loose piece of garbage and let out a loud cry in response, a shadow looming over him seconds later as he shakily got to his feet.

“Shit! Ya alright there little guy? Did ya hurt yourself? Damn bastards leaving all this shit out…”

A scared meow escaped him as he heard that and he instantly backed away from the other quivering in terror and hissing softly. There was no telling what he might do to him in this state after all. Though he was quickly surprised as the other merely reached over and held out his hand as he hushed him gently. What was…?

“Whoa… Easy now… I’m not gonna hurt ya… I jus’ wanna make sure yer okay… Come on… Its okay…”

Was he…? Oh goodness… This was utterly embarrassing… To this man he was merely nothing more than a cat and he wasn’t entirely sure how to react to that. Though now that he looked at him he did seem familiar for some reason… Was he a classmate? That only made it all the more awkward…

Not that he was able to ponder over it for long as the other began to stroke his head making him gasp and purr softly as he leaned into the affection, his puffy tail swishing behind him. With how frightening the situation he was in was it was sorely needed and he practically melted as the other began to stoke his hands along his back as well, a soft chuckle coming from the other as he couldn’t help but nuzzle against him in response as his thin frame shivered in delight. It was the most reassuring thing he had ever experienced.

Which was why he didn’t notice his classmate gently pick him up and hold him close to his chest for some time. Not that he minded with how comfortable and warm the other was but it still made him tense and nervously hide against him. He sincerely hoped that he didn’t stay a cat for too much longer. Though having to explain himself to the other was even more embarrassing. Why did he have to get himself into this? 

It wasn’t long before they arrived at his house regardless and he anxiously peered around them as they entered what looked to be a living room, a small look of distaste coming to his features at how messy the house happened to be. No wonder his classmate was late all the time. It wasn’t hard to recall him now that he had gotten a good look at him after all. Of all people why did it have to be him that had found him in such an embarrassing state?

“Its not much but ya can sleep on th’ couch if ya want! I’m gonna have to get ya somethin’ to eat but ya should be okay for now. Better than being out on th’ streets…”

He gazed up at him at that and blinked in some surprise at the cheery way he was looking at him. It was the first time he’d seen him this happy after all. Normally he was far more rude and harsh so he wasn’t entirely sure what to make of it. Though maybe… He wasn’t that bad of a person as he’d imagined him to be… He’d have to apologize to him once he got the chance. For now though he let the man gently stroke his fur and curled up on his lap as the other sat down. At least for now he was somewhere safe.


End file.
